ou Parker se prends une engueulade
by mawaiz
Summary: Mais pourquoi et par qui? That is the question... Si vous voulez le savoir, lisez la suite!


Auteur : Marie  mawaiz@hotmail.com  

Série : Le Caméléon

Saison : Quand vous voulez…

Genre /Catégorie : Pas trop déterminé, mais si vous le savez envoyez-moi un piti mail !!

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi…  

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ça avec l'espérance que jamais s'il y a une suite cela ne se passera jamais pour certains détails, les autres faut absolument qu'il arrivent !! J'ai écrit cette fic sur un ton plus dur, c'est en fonction de mon humeur. En ce moment mais je suppose que c'est pour tout le monde pareil, j'en ai ras le bol de me payer des sales notes ! Donc mon écriture s'en ressent !! Ecrivez-moi pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas… 

**__**

**__**

**_OU PARKER SE PREND LA PREMIERE ENGUEULADE SERIEUSE DE TOUTE SA VIE ET PAR JAROD EN PLUS (C'EST CE QUI FAIT QUE C'EST SERIEUX)…_**

Ce soir là, Parker rentra chez elle épuisée comme tous les jours où elle avait fait la « chasse à la Jarod ». Elle était surtout fatiguée moralement, car chaque jour qui passait, elle pensait qu'elle allait peut-être le ramener au Centre et retrouver sa liberté, mais chaque jour qui passait, elle pensait aussi que si elle le ramenait, elle lui prendrait sa liberté. C'est cette pensée qui lui était insupportable. Sa liberté au prix de la sienne, était-ce la seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire de sa vie ? Le début de sa vie n'était qu'un échec, la mort de sa mère, son départ pour l'étranger qui l'avait éloigné de Jarod… Son présent était un échec, elle passait ses jours à pourchasser un homme qui n'avait rien fait qu'être intelligent… Et son futur aussi serait un échec, si elle rattrapait Jarod. Elle n'était pas si méchante, du moins le pensait-elle, pour arrêter un homme et partir du Centre. Mais si jamais elle le ramenait au centre, son futur serait également un échec. Sans Jarod elle ne pouvait pas vivre, elle avait besoin de lui, de sa voix à 5 heures le matin pour la faire rager et lui pourrir sa journée, de ses cadeaux stupides et surtout, surtout, des indices qu'il lui donnait sur sa mère. Elle se trouvait face à une cruelle incertitude dont elle ne savait comment se sortir. Devait-elle avouer ses sentiments et dans ce cas, ils partiraient tous les deux et plus de Centre, et plus de chasse. Ou continuer et oublier… C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'affaissa le long de sa porte et se mit à pleurer.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Jarod ! Il était là en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'agressait, sa voix était sèche, son regard (ahhh ! ses beaux yeux chocolats…) était froid aussi. Il avait toujours été si doux avec elle, pourquoi était-il si dur aujourd'hui ? Elle tenta un faible sourire.

-C'est tout, un sourire ? Ben oui, elle ne savait comment réagir.

-Comment peux-tu sourire à l'homme que tu traques sans ménagements ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, les événements se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle était complètement perdue, elle voulu s'expliquer mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se remit à pleurer. Il s'installa un long silence entrecoupé par le bruit des sanglots de Parker. Un interminable face à face s'était installé. Jarod trancha d'un coup le silence.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me ramène au Centre, donc premièrement tu vas me donner ton arme. Elle se bougea un peu pour attraper son Smith&Weston 9 millimètres logé dans son holster au creux de ses reins. Elle le lui tendit sans un mot. Bien maintenant, je n'aurais jamais cru, je n'imaginais même pas que notre belle ex-amitié puisse finir ainsi. Tout cela est de ta faute Parker, tu n'as jamais su savoir si tu voulais jamais réellement m'attraper ou m'aimer même qui sait ? La petite fille que tu étais le savait, elle, où est-elle partie ? C'est elle que je suis venu chercher ce soir. Je ne pensais pas me trouver face à … çà. Une pauvre femme désespérée et seule. Regarde-toi un peu ! Tu as 26 ans, (pour l'âge, en fait, j'en sais rien mais c'est que 2+6=8 et que c'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur !!) tu n'es pas moche, j'irais jusqu'à dire que tu es plutôt jolie. Tu es sensée être une battante Parker, pas une lavette. Regarde la volonté que tu avais avant, regarde ce que tu es devenue, regarde ce que le Centre a fait de toi. Regarde-toi, et dis moi ou est passée la jeune fille que j'aimais. Ne me répète pas comme à chaque fois qu'elle est morte en même temps que ta mère dans l'ascenseur. Ta mère ne te servira pas de couverture jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, laisse la en paix. Elle n'est pas morte pour ça ! Elle n'est pas morte pour que tu la torture même après sa mort. Devant tant de « méchanceté » Parker pleurait encore plus fort, elle n'écoutait pas tout ce que lui disait Jarod, elle réfléchissait et essayait de répondre à ses questions. Dès qu'elle voulait parler, de gros sanglots lui coupaient la parole. Dis-moi franchement Parker, tu compte passer ta soirée à pleurer ? Appuyée pitoyablement contre ta porte ? Ecoutes moi bien, je n'ai plus grand chose à te dire : je tenais à te dire tout cela avant mon départ. J'en ai marre de cette vie que tu me fais mener, j'ai décidé de partir. Je ne dis pas où, tu le sais autant que moi. Libre à toi de le dire ou non au Centre. Mais que cette décision vienne de toi… Si tu es capable de la prendre. Bien, à présent, il me reste à te souhaiter une bonne nuit. A bientôt ou à jamais… Elle le vit se diriger vers elle. Excuse-moi, je dois passer. Elle se poussa pour lui céder le passage. Ah ! Au fait, tiens. Elle releva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui tendait, son arme, son amie, sa confidente… Mais plus pour longtemps.

-Jarod, attends. Je t'aime.

FIN

PS : Youhou les gens !!! Ji souis là, envoyez-moi des pitis mail siouplaît !!!


End file.
